


Open, Hold

by mattysones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is light dom/sub to me but i'm just being safe i guess, what's the kink where you jerk off into them?? that's. that's it. that's my kink.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: "C'mon," Keith said softly over Lance's gasps. He passed his thumbs over Lance's watering eyes, "You'll be good for me and take more?"





	Open, Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I need to edit the ending but here you go an almost 3,000 word blowjob

Lance's knees hurt, his toes hurt from sitting back on them, his fingers cold against his naked thighs but his body was so, so hot, smoldering from his belly to every tingling extremity. His dick stood erect against his hip and he was aware of it, of the tightness tugging at his skin and tension coiling low in his stomach. Mostly he was aware of Keith, walking around him like he was being appraised. Normally Lance would be embarrassed, but nudity wasn't really anything to be embarrassed about anyway. His skin prickled with wildfire from every brush of body heat from _Keith, Keith, Keith_ like a breeze would push Keith in the wrong direction and Lance would incinerate from arousal from being caught in the current.

Keith reached and touched his fingers to Lance's jaw, tilting his head like he wasn't already following his every movement. He watched back, warmly, calmly, brushing his thumb across the dip below Lance's lower lip, "Open," he said, and Lance's eyes slid shut reflexively, that embarrassed feeling flaring with a thick pulse in his cock. Lance parted his lips.

"Tongue," Keith said, and Lance offered his tongue. Keith pressed his thumb onto Lance's mouth, pushing into the flesh of his tongue until Lance's breath hitched and shoulders shook and he leaned into the pressure. His eyes opened just barely - spit gathered under Keith's touch and Lance made a discontent noise when a small trail dripped past his lips. His mouth was sensitive, the pressure making him feel grounded and light-headed simultaneously. He was barely being touched but he felt it in every nerve, being made to hold himself open gratefully when he wanted to suck in so much more.

"Open your eyes," Keith said, still holding his fingers in Lance's mouth. Lance looked up, cheeks flushed, fingers fidgeting against his knees. Keith shifted his hand to cup Lance's cheek and bring his attention back in focus, "Pull me out." A warm feeling fluttered in Keith's stomach when Lance's eyes glazed over just slightly.

Undoing Keith's pants quickly, he raised himself level with Keith's cock, flesh hot in his hand. Keith wasn't particularly big, average and proportional, but he felt heavy today, skin soft under Lance's fingers, scent heavy and clean.

He gave an unauthorized stroke to expose Keith's tip from his foreskin. Precum made the head shiny and Lance wanted to clean him with his mouth, pull him between his lips and dip in his tongue to gather everything that leaked. Keith's breath hitched and he touched Lance's arm to stop him. Lance paused in his movement to lean forward, realizing he hadn't been told to do anything else.

Keith threaded his fingers through Lance's hair, pulling his bangs away from his face. Lance let him tilt his head back with the motion, lips parting just slightly with his intake of breath.

"Open," Keith said again. Lance opened his mouth, offering his tongue without prompting. His hand clenched against the base of Keith's cock. His dick flexed against his own belly. Keith pushed Lance's hand away and took himself at the base, directing the head to Lance's waiting tongue and rubbed the head against him, smearing precum. Lance's eyelids dropped as he struggled not to close his eyes, a visible shudder running down his spine. Shivering partially from the taste, mostly arousal, heat stoked to fill his whole body. 

Keith didn't know what made Lance shiver like this, and reminded himself he wasn't supposed to care right now. Instead he smirked when Lance's breath came hard through his nose and his body leaned forward onto his dick like he couldn't help it.

Keith held him still by his hair, and pushed his cock forward to drag into Lance's waiting mouth. Lance moaned softly, eyes sliding shut and relaxing like he thought it was going into his throat but Keith stopped and pulled away, fingers still tangled in his hair.

"Kiss it," Keith said, holding Lance just out of reach of his spit-damp dick. Lance opened his eyes and looked up, shaken from whatever trance he'd fallen into. Keith tightened his fingers and tugged on his bangs harder. 

Lance's breath shuddered and he pulled against Keith's grip, a soft "haah" leaving his throat as he reached to press his lips against the tip of Keith's cock, lips fitting dryly over the tip in a soft kiss. His hands fell between his thighs and he used his hands to balance lest he tip too far forward like he sort of wanted. 

Keith didn't reprimand him, so he kissed the head of his cock again, a little louder, a little wetter as precum smeared across his lips. Lance lowered an inch that felt like a mile with a cock in his face and Keith's scent in his nose, kissing where he flared, where Keith was sensitive except his foreskin hid the bits that might earn Lance some noises. Lance reached for him with his tongue - Keith pulled back hard on his hair, jerking Lance's chin upward. A surprised note pulled from Lance's chest.

Keith's voice was deep and harsh, "that's not what I said," he tugged him downwards, "Keep your tongue to yourself." 

Lance's dick dribbled, the space behind his eyes went hot for a moment before his vision focused. He pressed his fingers hard into the floor to rebalance himself. Something like an apology shook in his chest but instead he pressed a closed-mouthed kiss to Keith's length, took the moment to revel in his scent and gather himself a little more to press another, and another, to show his remorse. He dragged his mouth lower, lips parting as he grew sloppier and obeyed Keith's demands to be worshipped _good, good I want to be good_ until he was low enough to mouth at Keith's balls. He paused because that wasn't part of Keith's order until he heard a breathy, "Go ahead," and Keith's fingers loosened in his hair, thigh sliding to the side slightly to allow him access.

 _No tongue_ , Lance recited in his head, _keep it dry, keep it to yourself_. Part of him was giddy as he mouthed at Keith's balls even though testicles in his mouth wasn't something he was particularly into (Keith liked it though. When they were fucking normally, and not in the middle of a scene, Lance paid some service because _Keith_ liked it), but Keith's slight hitch in breath, _that_ was good, _make him sit, make him be good_. Lance's head was blissfully blank as he buried his head between those thighs.

"Good." Keith said, tugging him back gently, and Lance had to close his eyes for a moment, against the hot feeling that shot down his spine. His cock twitched and reminded him how he was exposing himself for the person standing over him, allowing himself to be raw and open and feel every change in the air and brush against his skin. Keith pressed a thumb into Lance's jaw to make him open his mouth again and Lance followed the movement easily and was rewarded with a thumb pressing down on his tongue.

"Why is it," Keith asked, "That the only time you shut up is during this?" He pulled away to give Lance the chance to respond. He wouldn't get anything; even normally Lance went mute during sex, entirely too caught up in feeling to verbalize much more than the basics. Instead, he watched Lance chase his hand before the haze lifted long enough for Lance to offer a sheepish grin. He shrugged and reached for Keith's hip to kiss it, nuzzling into him as an answer. Keith pet his hair for moment before pushing him back, "Lean against the bed," he said, "Keep your mouth open."

Lance backed up eagerly, like "choke me with your cock" was an emotion which Lance was pretty sure he was feeling. His _dick_ was feeling it, dribbling and too heavy in his balls. He knew the moment he touched himself he would come, so he spread his thighs to keep from rubbing too much and opened his mouth, tilting his chin at the angle he knew would open his throat the most.

Keith held his dick just close enough to feel Lance breathe on him, admiring the flushed mess Lance presented to him. He let his dick touch Lance's cheek.

"Three taps," he said, "Understand?"

Lance nodded and Keith was overwhelmed for a moment and needed to kiss him - bent to demand Lance's mouth press into his own. Lance seemed to need it too because he grabbed back, mouth loose and wet, fingers digging into Keith's shoulders. Keith bit and pulled Lance's lip when he decided they were done, and pushed him away, guiding Lance back into position.

"Open," Keith said, but Lance was already there and Keith was pushing inside Lance's eager throat with one motion.

The moment Keith felt resistance he slowed and let Lance take over the pace. Lance grabbed his hips and eased him further in- he braced his back against the bed, noisy breaths through his nose. The soft tip of Keith's cock tapped against the back of this throat and his shoulders hitched, but he'd gotten past this point before. He pushed further and _there_ , that was his limit; he gagged a little but not hard, just pausing to get his bearings.

But Keith was cupping his jaw and pushing further before Lance could recover, pushing until his gag was noisy. Keith pulled back enough to let him breathe, letting his cock lay on Lance's tongue.

"C'mon," Keith said softly over Lance's gasps. He passed his thumbs over Lance's watering eyes, "You'll be good for me and take more?"

Lance moaned, entirely full of cock and wanting to do what Keith asked - He squeezed Keith's hip in assent and focused on making his body relax.

"Good," Keith said, and _oh_ , Lance was running hot because the pulse from his dick swelled from his stomach to his chest, ballooning up his spine until he felt like he might explode from sheer want. He heard Keith's voice, "Brace yourself."

And Keith wasn't kidding, pushed entirely in, and it _hurt_ but they'd been moving so slowly to work up to this that it wasn't entirely a surprise. Keith held for a beat and pulled back and Lance immediately started coughing. Keith's hands never left his face.

"Color?" Keith asked when Lance's wheezing slowed down. Lance gasped and leaned his head back against the bed, dropping his hands to his sides to brace himself. His dick was hard against his stomach, thighs shaking.

"Green," Lance rasped, letting his fingers curl against his dark thighs. He met Keith's eyes, "C'mon."

Keith was on him, pushing past the resistance in Lance's throat, but not all at once this time. Lance whimpered when there was pain but he was going to take it, Keith's dick wasn't _that_ big, thank you.

But Keith was holding at that slightly painful, almost-not-quite-too-much-yet point in his throat that had him whimpering. Something like panic reared in his chest but he knew Keith would stop. The cock in his throat pulled back, paused long enough for Lance to take a shuddering breath and it was in him again,and he choked, raw arousal suffocating him with the girth of Keith's dick. He belatedly noticed the death grip he had on Keith's thighs and tried to loosen his grip, he didn't want to hurt _Keith_ just because he couldn't take it. Keith dropped a hand from his jaw and guided Lance's hands back to his hips - _you can hold on_ unspoken. Lance might cry. He was sort of crying already.

Drool and spit dripped around Keith's cock as he held himself as far in Lance's throat as Lance could handle without puking - god, this whole thing was so visually ugly, and Lance's noises were ugly but he sort of didn't care. His dick was going soft from the pain but he was still dripping wet against his own thigh - felt open, _open_ and broken in the best way, loving the taste of flesh on his tongue and the taste of Keith's precum dripping down his throat until he might drown in him.

Keith suddenly yanked back and it was like having a carpet pulled out from under him - too much air all at once, and Lance was vaguely aware of tear tracks and the cold feeling of arousal from too much space between him and Keith. He could probably come from humping the floor. He wanted Keith to make him do it.

"Hey," Keith tilted Lance's face up to him, "Color?"

 _Good,_ Lance's brain provided, _We're good,_ but he needed to say something. He almost spaced out again until Keith's concerned expression brought him back and he whispered out a "green".

"Okay," Keith reached and grabbed his dick, lips quirking when Lance's eyes tracked his movement. He gave himself a stroke because he knew Lance was watching, then presented himself, "Lick it."

Lance leaned forward with gratitude and lapped at the shaft, marveling that it had been in his throat and something so soft could be so hard and he _loved_ it, loved Keith's cock, and Keith, and licking up to nudge his lips around the head and feel the bulbous shape between his lips. He paid his respects to the soft moan that came from above him, tracing his fingers over the marks he'd clawed into Keith's thighs, touch offering an apology while he savored the taste of Keith inside of him.

He started to push down further but Keith murmured a soft "no," and pushed Lance's head back by his jaw with a warm palm, "Hands and knees," Keith ordered, and Lance shifted around to comply.

Keith didn't mount him immediately but reached around to touch Lance's semi-hard dick, muttered a "Jesus" as he dragged his fingers through precum. Lance shuddered and humped, the light touches reminding him to get hard and that he could probably come if Keith played with his sensitive head long enough. He almost protested, but a horny whine was all he got out before he felt the tip of Keith's cock fit over his hole.

He vaguely thought that Keith had forgotten the lube, but there was no more given; he registered the rhythmic jerk of Keith's fist on his own dick and, _oh_ , Lance gasped, shifting his thighs apart and reaching behind to spread himself more open, _he was going to come like this_. Maybe not, because Keith stopped playing with his dick and lay a hand on his hip to steady himself as he jerked off into Lance's insides.

He couldn't quite tell when Keith came until he felt the dribble of cum down his balls. Lance moaned, thighs shaking, not so much with the effort of holding himself but he needed to come too, he was hard and he wanted to come, he'd been good, right?

Keith sighed and climbed over Lance's back, kissing his nape and palming over his sides, "Keep holding yourself open," he said, kissing behind Lance's ear and breathing air so gently on his neck that Lance whimpered.

He sat up but not far, cupping Lance's balls and pushing up, smearing his own semen into the skin. Lance's cock twitched and his mouth fell open - it felt good but it wasn't enough yet. Keith dragged a thumb up to his rim, fitting his fingers between Lance's, didn't push in but massaged the muscle he'd just come on.

"You did so good," Keith praised, "You like it here, though?" He released Lance's balls and pressed his knuckles into his taint. Lance wailed, cock dribbling a steady stream of pre, body shaking as his orgasm started rushing him but he couldn't quite reach it. 

"All your holes are so loose," Keith said fondly, rocking his fingers into him. He watched a flush spread from the back of Lance's neck and downwards, his whole body shifting with Keith's rhythm as he slowly milked his orgasm out of him. "I love working you open. You take it so good."

"Keith." Lance mewled, he rubbed his face on the floor, hands still holding his own hole open, "Keith."

"Hmm," Keith kept his fingers on his taint and grabbed Lance's dick, hand immediately sticky with precome. "Go ahead."

It took a few strokes but the orgasm that overwhelmed him started deep, deep from his balls, splashing on the floor as his entire body shook with it. Keith didn't move his fingers until Lance's hips flinched from his touch. He eased his hands off him, taking Lance's hands into his own so he could ease him onto his stomach. They were both filthy.

Keith sat with him on the floor until the tremors stopped, until Lance rolled over drag him into a laying position beside him, the better to nuzzle his face into Keith's neck.

"Hey," Keith tugged Lance's hair, "Is your throat okay?"

Lance hummed and nuzzled further, "It'll be sore. It's fine."

"...shower?"

"Rag's fine. For now." Lance threw a lanky arm over Keith's shoulder, "Take me to bed," he yawned.

Keith laughed softly, hefting Lance easily and depositing him into their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments even short ones


End file.
